Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.30\times 10^{4})\times (4.00\times 10^{0})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.30\times 4.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 29.2 \times 10^{4\,+\,0}$ $= 29.2 \times 10^{4}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $29.2$ is the same as $2.920 \times 10$ $ = {2.920 \times 10} \times 10^{4} $ $= 2.920\times 10^{5}$